


Flashpoint

by guileheroine



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Belligerent Sexual Tension, Double Drabble, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Implied Korra/Asami Sato, Implied Sexual Content, Quintuple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:46:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24833308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guileheroine/pseuds/guileheroine
Summary: Asami sees Kuvira in her office sometime in the three-year gap.A double drabble and a quintuple drabble.
Relationships: Kuvira/Asami Sato
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Flashpoint

**Author's Note:**

  * For [willoghby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/willoghby/gifts).



**i. Before**

“I’m… not really sure what you’re up to here. Kuvira.”

That’s hardly the half of her misgivings, but it’s all Asami can eke out, with the bizarre tension of this moment that feels like it hasn’t quite revealed itself yet.

For the first time during their meeting, Kuvira’s smirk accompanies a brazen snarl rather than the terse dismissals with which she’s been cutting off Asami’s questions.

“What, _this?_ ”

She slides her grip further over the arms of Asami’s chair. Her uniform smells starchy, creasing with bend of her arms as she leans terrifically close. The moment has made itself fairly clear now, but Asami’s still struggling to parse it.

She came here to consult - did they need new materials for reconstruction in the looted towns, or maybe better transportation to the provinces? It had seemed like the best way to help. What with the annual conference in Ba Sing Se cancelled, and the Earth - _continent_ \- in disarray, and Korra nearly two years gone. Korra.

She sounded _just_ like her right then, in the ride of her voice. The vigorous flash of it; and it makes something unbidden flare between them.

Kuvira puts her gloved hand on Asami’s cheek. It feels more tender than it should given her trail of thought. Asami beats her to the next moment.

**ii. After**

The rental car she had brought was an older Satomobile, well kept but inconspicuous - something about the recent state of these provinces had told Asami she’d be smarter to forgo her usual ride. She couldn’t scramble inside fast enough.

Asami sat in the driver’s seat and avoided looking in any of the mirrors. She was still breathing hard. She was _immeasurably_ glad she’d refused the offer of an escort, insisting she’d visited Ba Sing Se enough times to make her own way around.

Kuvira would probably have mocked her if she showed up with one. Something of that suffused all her behaviour. 

The way her lip curled in an oddly enticing sneer when Asami told her she needed to be quick. The way she had undressed first, without fumbling, like she was lording it over her. The laugh she gave the moment she finally coaxed a -

Asami shifted uncomfortably. Eventually she reached to pluck her bra strap into place from when she had hurriedly dressed.

She had never had sex in anyone’s office before; and if she had thought about it, then it was not with Kuvira on either side of the desk. She exhaled.

Kuvira probably did this often. Something told Asami that if her - fiancé, she had been surprised to learn - cared, he couldn’t show much for it. She hadn’t learnt much about Bataar Jr during their spell in Zaofu, but it wasn’t exactly hard to square.

If she were pressed, Asami might say she found Kuvira intriguing in those days. The sight of her dancing - she remembered that. But she had been intriguing in a passive sort of way, something that could entertain an emptyish mind - if _very_ well - without shoving for space in a busy one.

Boy, had Kuvira changed. For the worse, she might have thought half an hour ago. Now she isn’t sure what to think, and if her thoughts really concern the scale of good to bad. _Apparently_ , Asami has changed too.

When they were done, she had power-walked all the way down from Kuvira’s quarters - this building with the weird field-office vibe, with the ornate dullness of Ba Sing Se from the outside, but half the interiors plucked straight from Zaofu. What was she Kuvira doing here, with the might of triple the Zaofu guard in tow?

Briefly, Asami wondered if this little episode was meant to… distract her. The sort of thing that would do the job whilst costing Kuvira relatively little, in the way of time, money and ethics. It was _clear_ Kuvira enjoyed herself. She never hesitated, she knew exactly what she was doing, and what she wanted _done_ … Asami couldn’t have imagined it before, and now she couldn’t stop. 

She slumped over the wheel. If it was a distraction, it was working.

She needed to drive to clear her head. Where next? Another supplier first, then back to the hotel. A _very_ long shower. And tomorrow… well, Kuvira had told her to pencil in another meeting, if she really wanted to help.


End file.
